The Final Bullet
by MarcFirewing
Summary: Oneshot. Running from the zombie infection, one bullet left in the chamber of your handgun. Split decisions. Male and Female version, Alternate Ending included.
1. Male Version

The Final Bullet

Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil, but then again who does who writes fanfiction? And any of you that'd like to give criticism like Fanfiction_Lawbreaker, feel free. You know why? All you'll get is reported or a full scream at by me. Because no one gives a shit if it's not up to your likings. And if you have problems, go nag the mother you still live with. And you can't use that against me because I'm 15 :) Now then, on with the oneshot that's created in both male and female version along with an alternate ending!

The familiar scent of the decayed flesh entered my nostrils, and then the followed up scent of urine and other disgusting smells you'd find from only a trash can, sewer, and murderer's closet. The worst of it all; was I was stuck in the damn sewer and that's what woke up the four hour sleep. I opened my eyes and looked down at the sewage sliding past which had all the stenches that woke me up, a head slid by and I nearly jumped to my feet while reaching for the Beretta I had but I realized it was already dead. It was one of the ones I threw in the sewer when it attacked my home, I could tell because I fractured its skull and it made an eerie 'x' shape on the skull while blowing its brains out through that 'x'. I doubt it was a coincidence but it didn't matter. I stood up from the wall I fell asleep on and checked my watch, one of them cheap watches and it showed that I'd been asleep for four hours. I let a yawn escape from my tired lips before pulling my Beretta out and started walking. It was time to get out of this hellish city. I was checking my gun while walking which held only one bullet left, and that was chambered in the barrel. I looked over my clothes while I was at it to make sure I was still in check, the leather jacket, gray shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of Timberland boots. I don't know if it was appropriate for these conditions but it was fine.

I loaded the empty clip back into the gun, I don't know why I did but it just felt good to have there. I pulled out the slightly crumpled carton of Marlboro cigarettes and placed the final one in my mouth while searching for a match and managed to find one. I slid the tip along the wall and it lit, the scratching sound of the flame igniting and I lit it up before letting out an exhale of smoke and tossing the match into the sewer. All of a sudden a large flame jumped up and nearly set me on fire, I jumped and smacked into the wall yelping out "Holy shit." Before realizing I was fine and that I was stupid enough to toss it into a bucket full of gasoline, then I covered my mouth and listened… There was sudden groaning and moaning from the deceased, and I cursed silently in my head as I looked back and saw the first come around the corner at the very end. That was still far off but the quicker I got away the better, which caused me to make a break for it down the way. I almost slipped a couple times but I regained balance fast. I grabbed onto the pole that was near the corner and let it turn me around before I heard the blood curdling moaning and groaning increase as I saw the way ahead of me start to fill up with the undead before turning to go the other way and saw the same damn thing. I was trapped, I pushed my back up against the wall and looked in all three directions before waiting and letting my breaths release in and out as I waited to see if there was any possible way for me to get out.

I fell to a sitting position, they were getting closer…and closer…I looked at my gun and them, estimated twenty. Unsure of exactly how many but…That was as good of a guess as any. Well other than fifteen and whatnot, wait why am I sitting here thinking!? I've got these zombies coming closer and closer and I'm about to die. I fell down to a sitting position, took my gun in hand and only had my final option. This last bullet would decide my fate, and so I placed the end of the gun's barrel next to my head pushing hard and wrapping my index finger around the trigger. Placing my thumb against the firing pin and pulling it back, I counted to three.

You: One…two…three.

My index finger pulled tightly, and the next thing I know all I see is a black along with my ear being deaf slightly from the bang. I was in Death's Embrace…

A/N: Something I came up with during school, hope you enjoyed. The alternate ending is coming soon!


	2. Female Version

The Final Bullet

The familiar scent of the decayed flesh entered my nostrils, and then the followed up scent of urine and other disgusting smells you'd find from only a trash can, sewer, and murderer's closet. The worst of it all; was I was stuck in the damn sewer and that's what woke up the four hour sleep. I opened my eyes and looked down at the sewage sliding past which had all the stenches that woke me up, a head slid by and I nearly jumped to my feet while reaching for the Beretta I had but I realized it was already dead. It was one of the ones I threw in the sewer when it attacked my home, I could tell because I fractured its skull and it made an eerie 'x' shape on the skull while blowing its brains out through that 'x'. I doubt it was a coincidence but it didn't matter. I stood up from the wall I fell asleep on and checked my watch, one of them cheap watches and it showed that I'd been asleep for four hours. I let a yawn escape from my tired lips before pulling my Beretta out and started walking. It was time to get out of this hellish city. I was checking my gun while walking which held only one bullet left, and that was chambered in the barrel. I looked over my clothes while I was at it to make sure I was still in check, the light blue shirt, blue jeans, dark brown boots… Everything was fine and I wasn't hurt, bit, I'm not infected. I don't know if the clothing was appropriate for these conditions but I'm still alive and I could move quickly.

I loaded the empty clip back into the gun, I don't know why I did but it just felt good to have there. I pulled out the slightly crumpled carton of Marlboro cigarettes and placed the final one in my mouth while searching for a match and managed to find one. I slid the tip along the wall and it lit, the scratching sound of the flame igniting and I lit it up before letting out an exhale of smoke and tossing the match into the sewer. All of a sudden a large flame jumped up and nearly set me on fire, I jumped and smacked into the wall nearly screaming out out "Holy shit." Before realizing I was fine and that I was stupid enough to toss it into a bucket full of gasoline, then I covered my mouth and listened… There was sudden groaning and moaning from the deceased, and I cursed silently in my head as I looked back and saw the first come around the corner at the very end. That was still far off but the quicker I got away the better, which caused me to make a break for it down the way. I almost slipped a couple times but I regained balance fast. I grabbed onto the pole that was near the corner and let it turn me around before I heard the blood curdling moaning and groaning increase as I saw the way ahead of me start to fill up with the undead before turning to go the other way and saw the same damn thing. I was trapped, I pushed my back up against the wall and looked in all three directions before waiting and letting my breaths release in and out as I waited to see if there was any possible way for me to get out.

I fell to a sitting position, they were getting closer…and closer…I looked at my gun and them, estimated twenty. Unsure of exactly how many but…That was as good of a guess as any. Well other than fifteen and whatnot, wait why am I sitting here thinking!? I've got these zombies coming closer and closer and I'm about to die. I fell down to a sitting position, took my gun in hand and only had my final option. This last bullet would decide my fate, and so I placed the end of the gun's barrel next to my head pushing hard and wrapping my index finger around the trigger. Placing my thumb against the firing pin and pulling it back, I counted to three.

You: One…two…three.

My index finger pulled tightly, and the next thing I know all I see is a black along with my ear being deaf slightly from the bang. I was in Death's Embrace…

A/N: Something I came up with during school, hope you enjoyed. The alternate ending is coming soon!


	3. Alternate Ending

The Final Bullet Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: Only the alternate ending here, it replaces the part right before the countdown.

I released the trigger and pulled the gun away from my forehead, I was so scared. I couldn't pull the trigger, and I was going to die a horribly slow and painful death. But I noticed a closed gas tank slowly drifting past in the sewer and I lifted it out quickly while opening it. It had a ton of oil in it, and if I got lucky enough I could clear a way out. I sealed it shut and looked in all directions, they were closing in and I only had one shot. I looked to my right and threw the gas tank before arming my Beretta and aiming as it flew forward.

You: Wait for it….Wait for it…

Then I fired, everything seemed to go in slow motion, the bullet pierced the gas tank at the corner and it ignited by a small spark. The container spun out of control and blew the zombies to hell which gave me the time to start running. I took off and swung my body around, and ran smack dab into a ladder. I probably cracked a bone in my rib cage but I couldn't tell while I was scrambling to get up and out. But the next thing I remember is hearing voices…

Unknown Voice: This one's not infected!

Second Unknown Voice: Get all the survivors to the extraction zone!

I had blacked out so I couldn't tell where I was or what was happening. But I was glad to know that it was finally…over…

A/N: I changed up my original plan on the alternate ending and made it to this. Sequel?! :O! Maybe.


End file.
